A little embarrassed
by Puppy-Face-Love
Summary: Some embarrassing moments Kim has to go through being the only girl in the dojo. Some more heated and revealing then others. Some sexual content, but i also have a different story full of one shots, with just humor and romance, sometimes i just get hormonal. YOU GET IT!
1. DISTURBED

**First Author's note! Woop woop! So anyways, Hey Guys! So listen, I'm having "That time of the month"-sorry boy viewers-And i'm feeling pretty hormonal right now, so, This is JUST A ONE TIME THING! I don't usually make stories like this, unless you like them, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! Enjoy! PS. I took a 2 scenes from another fanfiction! Some of these are not my ideas!**

* * *

**Disturbed**

JACK POV

I was walking up the stairs to Kim's house. Were neighbors, so we walk to the dojo together on weekend practices.

When I opened the door, i saw kim's butt straight in my face! She was lying down in her bed, sleeping in cat position!(PS that's the yoga pose where you stick your butt up) Plus, she was wearing white tights, so that didnt help either.

Being the hormonal boy i am, I Just licked my lips, and started to reach my hands out.

I started to rub her butt, I can't believe she isnt waking up! Then, I started to slide down her tights, to reveal her crack. For a second, I just sat there staring, until I pulled down her tights to her knees, to reveal her white thong. O MY GOSH! she's sleeping through all this!?

I started to rub her butt more and just let my hands sit there, then she shifted. I tried to pull up her pants. but it was too late!

KIM POV

I woke up to a strong pair of hands rubbingn my...BUTT!? I stood up, with my pants at my knees and saw it was Jack?!

"JACK WTF!"I said while running under my sheets.

"Uhhh! KIM IM SOOO SORRY"

"were you trying to play with my butt?!

"uhhhhh!"

This is sooo humiliating! He saw my BUTT!?

"Jack!"

"Ya."

"Let's just head to the dojo"

"Uhhh oK"

Both of our faces were bright red, his of embarrassment, me of anger.

"Jack."I said rather blankly.

"Uh. Ya?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I'm a hormonal teenage boy, I couldn't help it."

"Okay..."

We just went through practice like any other day, the i went to go shower.

Jack POV

I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT!

But, I think I saved myself pretty well back there, Now she'll think that i would have done that to any girl, even though i wouldnt.

I was walking into the locker rooms when I heard Kim scream!

"KIM"

I just ran in there, not thinking and i saw kim NAKED! In the shower ajusting the heat on the water. Then the wasabi warriors followed her scream too. We all just stood there staring. She was turned her back towards us, until she flipped her head to get some shampoo, and noticed all of us in the doorway.

"OMG WTF GUYS!" she said while covering herself with the curtain. Psshhhft! The curtain was white and did i mention wet.

"We heard you scream Kim!" eddie siad while still staring.

"GET OUT!"

"Kim, you do know that that curtain is WHITE! and WET!"

She gasped and the guys and i tried to hold back our laughter.

She then screamed, "GET OUT GUYS!"

"NAH" We all said in unision.

we just edged closer, she started to freak out. I felt bad. She WAS the only girl at this dojo!

"Guys, comon, she's the only girl here, she should het some privacy...plus weve already seen everything", I smirked. We all left, and we all just burst out into laughter!

* * *

Ahhhh! well there's my hormonal one shot. Tell me if you likey.


	2. THE RIP

**The Rip shown round the world**

KIM POV

Practice just ended and I'm gonna take a shower.

"GUYS! I'm gonna shower, then we can head to Phil's."

"mkay"

As I got in the shower, I realized that I left my bag outside that had everything I needed. I attempted to put my gi on, when I bent down and heard a rip. I just brushed it off though.

JACK POV

The guys and I were done changing when suddenly Kim walks out still in her gi, then my eyes got big, you could see her nipples straight through her white gi! I looked to the side To also see the guys with their mouths dropped.

" sorry guys, i left my bag out here"

Then she turned around and there was a rip in her GI! You could see her butt! OH MY GOD! Its soo sexy, wait STOP JACK STOP! I have to help her, but then the guys pulled me to the side.

" Dude!"

" I KNOW! "

" we need a pic!"

" what?!"

" dude your basically digging your own grave." COME ON!"

He took out his phone, then took A LOT of pictures. We all gave in and started to take pics too. Then she bent down, really low. You could see her hole! CLICK! Uh oh. she heard the click.

" what are you guys taking pics of?"

The guys started to take pics of he nipples showing through her white gi, while i wanted to be nice and grabbed her a towel from the bathroom.

KIM POV

" What is going on !"

They started to laugh. Im confused.

Then Jerry showed me something that i wish i hadnt.

My gi was seethrough! And there was a rip in the back of my GI!

" ah! you guys took picsof my butt?!"

" Yup, and your seethrough nips" jerrh smirked. I just turned red with anger and embarrassment.

" oh no! did jack see anthing!" i wish i hadnt said that.

" why? cuz you want to show off your stuff to him? Cuz you are madly in love with him! " They all laughed.

" ew guys! no" jack had come out with a towel. I tried to cover my butt with my hands, but the hole was really big.

" Here Kim. " He was so sweet.

" Thanks"

" DELETE THE PICS, GUYS!"

" No way, Kim"

" Come on guys!"

" Jack, I thought you were on our side!"

" No way! this isnt fair! kims the only girl in the dojo! she shouldnt be treated like this"

" Fine, you have a point, but we all know, your doing this because you love her."

" Do not!"

At this point, I was in the locker room! Burning with embarrassment. Jack threatened them so that they deleted all the pics, i hope.

JACK POV

The guys deleted the pics, but I still have the pics on my phone. i can use it against her when she calms down.

I followed her into the bathroom to see how she was doin.

" Hey Kim" I said sweetly.

" Go away, Im humiliated, but thanks for trying to help."

" Im not leaving."

" okay, well talk, but let me change first" she said blushing.

" oh right" I thinki blushed too.

she got dressed and we ate at circus burger, considering the guys were suppose to meet at fils.

" So what is it, jack?"

" huh"

" You wanted to talk to me "

" oh ya, uh...k, kim? I really like you."

" You do?"

i nodded, not looking in her eyes.

" even after what happened today?"

" of course"

she smiled, it made me smile.

We leaned in and kissed.

" ya know, you looked really sexy with a rip in that white gi." i smirked

"oh really" she wiggled her eyebrows.

" yup! now, it's my new screensaver!" with that i pecked her lips and ran, preparing for the impact she would give when she caught up.

" Jack! Come back here!"

" NEVER!" i protested. and thats how we spent the rest of our first day as an item. it started wrong, but i guess love is supposed to be bittersweet...and Kim...AHHHHH!" ive been caught! Wish me luck!


	3. KIMS BIKINI

Kim's Bikini

KIM POV

Jack and I decided to go swimming at the lake with the guys.

When we got there, we ran in the lake immediately. We saw the waterfall, then all shared glances. As we climbed to the top, we discussed how high this was, and how fun itll be. I just stayed silent, I just wanted to get up there and free all my worries through that one jump.

" were here" said milton, no derp!

" Here kim, take my hand " i stared at him, for any sign of mischief he could be pulling on me, but saw none. I saw him blush. Maybe he did like me.

" Alright everyone, 1..2..3!

As we fell we all screamed the butterflies out of our stomachs. As I hit the water, it felt funny, eh.

Jack was still holding my hand we he said he loved me. I was soo happy. I just kissed him, and he spun me in the air! Bad idea. Suddenly, I heard whistling. I looked down, and realized that My bikini bottom ( pft! spongebob. hehe.). had fallen off.

Jack was holding me straight in the air, he was just staring at my vagigi. i blushed, until i realized that more than jack was looking, I mean i dont care that jack sees, but the gang!

"Jack put me down!"

I just kept squirming and my but was straight in his face. His eyes were wide. The guys covered there eyes and said something bout " PRIVACY" and " Dude! if your gonna strip her, atleast let us leave first! " They ran off and rudy drove them home.

Man, now I have to walk. Its good that this lake was well hidden, so it was only for the wasabi warriors and not a public lake!

Suddenly there was something warm on my butt.

DID HE JUST KISS MY BUTT?!

JACK POV

OH MY GOSH! Is this a dream? Kims butt was in my face right now! vagigi on the other side of her sexy body!

I kissed her but, more like a little pec, then I heard her moan with pleasure. I smirked at her.

I set her down, so that her body fit against. my bare chest and I whispered huskily in her ear, " Your body is soo sexy, Kim."

She giggled, which drove me crazy!

(SORRY IF THIS IS A LITTLE INTENSE FOR SOME VIEWERS, THERES NOT AS MUCH EMBARRASSMENT IN THIS ONE SHOT, I PROMISE THAT MY OTHER ONES WILL BE MORE EMBARRASSING THAN THIS, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS. Ps, some people dont read the authors note at the bottom, so I just put in the middle. Am I smart or am i smart? Wrong answer! lol sorry, back to the story.)

Okay so some where in that authors note, I took off Kims bikini top. She tried to cover up, butmI wouldnt let her. Kim, your beautiful.

KIM POV

Jack just stripped me fully naked, and to be honest, this is sorta embarrassing. He was fully clothed, maybe this is a joke to him.

I tried to cover my boobs, but I was really big! Jack tried tompry my arms open and told me that im beautiful. I didnt budge.

Then, he kissed me swiftly on the lips. i kissed back while tugging at his shorts.

He got the messa...WHOA! HOLD THE GONDALA! HES HUGE! I was staring really long, and he smirked and said,

" you like what you see babe "

i blushed.

we were now both naked... in a lake... behind a waterfall. Yup, sounds right.

We were now making out, and his hand rested on my bare butt, while mine brushed his six pack. He was really well built from karate.

Suddenly, the most embarrassing thing happened next.

The gang came out. They just stared at us with mouths to the floor!

" GUYS! LEAVE!" we both exlaimed while trying to find our swim suits at the bottom of the lake. the shallow water was basically clear, so the guys saw all of me and jack!

" Sorry, yo! You guys were gone for like 3 hours! we got worried. Not swag!" you can guess who said that with his hands shielding his eyes. along with every one else. Bye now, we were both in our swimsuits, and were heading out.

" Ya guys can look now."

the looked hesitant, but were convinced enough.

" Great! Now were scarred for life!"

Somewhere along the way, jack and i found this funny, and we just chuckled at the gangs comments.

* * *

**Alright there ya go, so next one is gonna be when kim's towel falls off in front of jack, and someone requested that, while there sparring, jack grabs her boob. I dunno, I like the idea, Im just sorta not feelin the concept, but if you guys like it ill make it work so temme what ya think.**


	4. THE FALLEN TOWEL

This is for a very special viewer! Tell your brother happy Bday!

* * *

The Fallen Towel

JACK POV

I was at Kim's house and we were studying for a text, then her mom called us down for dinner. It was chicken noodle soup.

" This smells really good Mrs. Crawford. "

" why thank you jack, go ahead you two eat up, I have to go pick up Kims brother from his sleepover."

" Did he chicken out over his blankie again! hes 13! you should just throw it away, and pretend he lost it or something."

" Now, kim, dont say that. Remember when you had Mr. Teddy Weddie" I teased her. She just punched my arm, but i guess i had it comin.

" shut up , see ya mo- ah!"

KIM POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! I just spilt blazing hot soup all over me. It burns!

" OMG! Kim you need to take a shower, ill be back soon."

" Its fine, Ill just chan-"

" No missy! The shower is so the burns dont become scars, now hurry up."

" okay, fine. Ill be right back jack."

" mkay "

JACK POV

While kim, was in the shower, I went up to her room to get my stuff. When I was about to walk back down, I bumped into kim. There was a towel around her waist. She looked shocked.

" what are ya doin up here"

" oh, i was just getting my backpack"

we stood there in an awkward silence, until kims little brother came running up the stairs.

"OUT OF THE WAY! HOLD ON BLANKIE IM COMIN!" he screamed. in the process, he knocked over Kim, I went to go help her when I realized that her towel had fallen off and was dragged away by her brothers shoe. i didnt know wether to close my eyes or help her up, but i decided to help her. She got up, amd realixed she was naked.

KIM POV

Omg! i was naked in front of jack! I blushed and tried to cover up. Jack turned around and took of his button up shirt, leaving him in a white tank top that showed off his biceps, eep! Then he wrapped it around me, closed the buttons, pulled me close and kissed me! I kissed back.

" I love you" he said. I was shocked, until i responded.

" I love you too"

" You look cute in my shirt"

i just blushed, then giggled. He was so sweet, then my little bro came in and said, " Aw! I wish that would happen with my girlfriend"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! temme bout her."

"no"

" pleases "

" your not gonna win little man." jack stated. he was absolutely right.

" Oh fine! but kim, go put on some undergarments and pants."

I just chuckled and left the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! So if you want i can make a story on kims brother and his girlfiend. Hes 13! I just love young love, so if you do, then tell me in my reviews if you want me to make one of Kim's brothers (Conner)girlfriend(Megan) and his lovestory! **See ya! PS next one, jack will catch kim undressing.


	5. WINDOWS, GOOD OR BAD?

**IF YOU READ THIS, I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAKPEAK FOR MY NEXT ONE SHOT! REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK AND ILL PM YA THE PREVIEW!**

**Hey guys so this is for autumn1999 and boo ( boo gave me the idea in this story! Thanks again btw!) Now, to answer autumn1999, In all my stories, they are 15, i just love that age for romance, besides little toddlers and/or 12-13 year olds, but If you read my last chapter, Kim has a little bro that is 13 and has a girlfriend, so sorta filled the spaces up. BTW! I havent gotten any requests for Conner and Megan yet ( see last chapters authors note) and i only write what people want to read, so sorry this is long, but that is why i take requests and stuff, cuz i love seeing you guys satisfied, so if you want connor and megan to happen, you need to tell me or else i wont write bout them. Thanks! Love ya!**

* * *

Windows are a very bad thing! ... Or are they.

KIM POV

Jack and I were walking home from the dojo since we're neighbors. I kept blushing as his hand brushed mine. its sooo obvious that he's doing that on purpose. Aw.

" We're here Kim! "

" okay, I'm go get showered then we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sure see ya in 30?"

"K"

I walked into my house and started to undress.

Jack POV

I walked upstairs and closed my window to change considering that I can see Kim's room and she can see mine, since we're neighbors. As I closed my shade, I saw Kim start to undress. I just froze.

NORMAL POV

Kim started slow, she was facing away from the window as she slid down her jeans, so that Jack got a good view of her panties. Then she swiftly pulled her shirt over her head revealing her white lace bra that matched her panties.

Jacks eyes were out of his sockets, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kim reached for the back of her bra hook and unhooked it, but before it coul fall, she got a phone call from someone. Jack saw her spread her legs across the bed sheet as she jumped on it, while she talked on the phone, occasionally turning on her stomach and lifting her legs in the air, bra straps still on her shoulders covering her beauty , and what Jack has been waiting for through that whole phone call.

Jack was still staring, not caring if it was a dream at the moment, he just wanted to see what was in front of him.

Kim ended the call, and continued her business. She let her bra fall on the floor leaving Jack speechless.

She tugged at the line of her panty, she turned away so that Jack would be looking at her butt again. As she slid down her panties slowly and seductively, she ended up with her panties at her knees, then turned around to reveal her whole self to Jack, but of course, she didnt know that.

Kim layed down on her bed for a minute, NAKED! while reading a catalog. By now, Jack became huge! He didnt want this to end. She opened up her legs, and the end of her bed was faced towards the window, so Jack could see her folds full on. He wanted to get in there so badly, but knew he couldnt. What would he say? Oh hey Kim! i just watched you undress and thought we should make babies Together so i came over! No.

Her legs were still spread apart, then she turned on her back, still with her legs apart, but you could see fully up her butt.

Jack got tired of this and couldnt help it! he took off all his clothes, opened his window and climbed in!

He snuck behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. When she turned her head, he kissed her, she opened and saw it was Jack, and kissed back until she realized what was happening. She screamed and ran under the covers.

Kim POV

" Jack!"

We were both naked and i was really confused"

" how much did you see?"

" What i want to know is when you were gonna get in that shower and get ready for our movie date...uh i mean...outing thingy." He realized what he said, so decided he should cover it up with being cocky. Classic Jack.

" Kim, you should really close your curtain, ". He tried to hide his little friend from popping up, but failed i blushed.

" Sorry"

He liked me, I decided to go with this.

" its fine." I bit my lip

then i pryed his arms off him and he blushed.

" My, my Jack, did i do that?" I smiled while pressing our bodies together.

" Uh " he took a really hard gulp.

i pecked him on the lips

" Jack, I love you...a lot."

" You do?"

i nodded, looking down.

" I love you too"

" really?"

" Ya " he said, his voice cracking huskily.

" Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes" i smiled then kissed him.

" Ill tell you what, you were watching me right?"

He blushed so i took it as a yes.

" Well, ya know how i was on the phone, it was rudy, he wants us all down there in like ten."

i saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes.

" But, ill tell you what, after we deal with that...maybe we can raincheck our movie date and continue with this later on. " i said wiggling my eyebrows.

" Mkay, let me change" he checked me out, then said, " or put clothes on."

i giggled as he left, but not before slapping me on the butt! I gasped then he said, " aw, does it hurt babe, I'm sorry, ill rub it to make it fell better." I gave him eyes that said yes. He wanted this all along.

Jack POV

I smirked, and started to rub her butt. I squeezed it and rubbed it, leading to moans , then to top it off, i kissed it better.

" There all better babe"

MY POV

with that, he hopped into his room and they both didn't close their curtains thinking, eh, windows aren't so bad after all.


	6. SPANK

**In this story, they start in the black dragons!**

* * *

Spank!

Kim POV

Right now, Jack and i were walking to the black dragons dojo. I still cant believe I'm here, when all my friends are at bobby wasabi...well, except Jack. I couldn't switch, because Ty is my uncle, and I'm Julie's cousin, vice versa. I wish Jack and i could go back to Bobby Wasabi dojo.

" You two are late" spat Ty.

" Sorry sir" i choked out, i wasn't even aloud to call him my uncle at the dojo.

" Whatever, just make sure that you and skate rat over there get out in 5!"

" yes, sensei "

Jack and I ran in the changing rooms to change real quick. I ended up taking too long, because i saw Jack outside already and an angry looking uncle.

Jack POV

When Kim got out, i knew she would get it. I felt so bad, i should warn her, but Ty beat me to it.

" Your LATE...again. " he took a disapproving nod.

" i will not have this behavior from my niece, especially when your one of the only black belts in this dojo, Kim. You have one strike left, then you'll get it."

Kim POV

Man, i don't know whats up with me today. I glanced at Jack, he gave me an apologetic/worried look. I gave him a half smile to reassure him that I'm fine.

We decided to spar, I lost in less than a heartbeat. Ty looked at me. Uh oh! I was wearing socks! Thats like the most stupidest thing you could do in karate! Im gonna get it bad.

" Kim! "

"yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you have used your third strike. Do you know what the means?"

" Yes, sir"

He pulled up a chair And motioned for me to lay on his lap. Everyone stopped and gathered. No body has ever been spanked before, but Frank.

Then a hard slap hit my butt. Julie and i were the only girls in the dojo, so the guys just started to whistle, well except Jack. Hopefully. What made it worse was that my butt was faced towards everybody! I was humiliated. Then Ty did the worst thing i never thought he would ever do.

Jack POV

Aw man, Kim was getting spanked. i felt so bad for her, but i couldn't look away. Her butt was just so bouncy. Then he slid down her pants real slow like. Woah. She was wearing a hot pink lace thong, so i was basically looking at her butt. It was followed with more whistle from the black dragons.

" Jack!"

" Uh yes sir?"

" Would you like to give kimberly here a spank". WHAT, OF COURSE! But i couldnt do that to her

" uh, no thanks"

" you have no choice. My hands are getting tired and your the strongest in this dojo...well, besides me!"

i slowly aproached, not seeming too eager.

i slid her on top of me and saw she was cying and her cheeks heated up of embarrassment.

" Its okay kimmy, i wont hurt you" i whispered. She blushed harder. I feel so mad at Ty for this!

" Here Jack, this is how you will do it, you must rub, pat spank! Got it?"

" Uh ya". I have to rub Kims butt! Not that im complaining.

" Now, Jack take off her underwear" i heard murmers like, hes soo lucky! Oh, i wish i was him!"

" What!? Noo."

" Would you rather be expelled from this dojo". I would, but i would never leave Kim here.

" im soo sorry Kim!" I whispered.

i started to pull out her thong from her but as it jiggled along the way. I wish we were alone so i could just eat it. this is killing me.

i slid it down to her knees and started rubbing, patting and spanking again. I made it look like i was spanking her, but i wasnt really hitting her hard. I felt her grab onto my legs and i just wanted to kiss her and tell her it all okay. But ill admit, i kinda enjoyed rubbing her butt.

Kim POV

This is sooo embarrassing. Is Ty even aloud to do this! Although, when i got past all the embarrassment, i kinda enjoyed Jacks stromg hand rubbing my butt.

" Alright mr. Brewer, pull underwear back up."

He did as told! Wrong day to wear a pink lace thong Kim!

I felt my but jiggle. Aww man.

Then he told me to stand up, and i did as told while pulling up my gi.

" I didnt say to pull up your gi mrs. Crawford "

" but arent i done?"

" Not yet, now Jack, pull back down her gi, and hold her legs in place, everyone line up, you all get a spank, since i see how perverted all you boys are, standing ther choking on your own drule."

they all blushed like crazy! It kinda made me feel better.

Jack POV

I did as told and slid down her gi. I want this to stop for her, but i dont want this to stop for me.

i slid them down with her thong covered vagigi standing there in front of my face. I kept staring as i pulled her gi down. I heard the guys snicker and i pulled away from my gaze as i blushed.

When i had to hold her legs down, her legs were spread apart, so i could see up her legs. Gulp.

Kim POV

Frank came up to slap me and then thats when i decided that ive had enough!

" Thats it! I quit! I dont even care if your my uncle! Im not even sure if this is legal, but its definately not away to show disipline Tomyour students! Im leaving!" I pulled up my pants, grabbed my bag and left.

In the distance i could here Jack and julie quit, too. I loved those guys, julie as a sister even idf shes my cousin and Jack, well you know.

they caught up and julie asked if i was fine, i said ya.

" Where too?"

Jack and i shared glances then we both said, " bobby Wasabi"

" cool!" Julie ran ahead, not waiting to see Milton.

I couldnt wait any longer! i kissed Jack. I felt sparks rush through my body, as he Rested his hands on my butt. I giggled inwardly, considering what just happened, i was pretty comfortable with jacks hands on my butt!

JULIE POV

As k walked in the dojo, i just ran and kissed milton as he spun me around.

" WE QUIT THE BLACK DRAGONS!"

" Wait whos we?"

" Jack, Kim, and i, wait where are they? Whatever can we all please join Rudy?"

" Ive waited for that question, but what made you quit"

i explained to them everything and they all were feeling pity for Kim

" theyve been gone a while. Where are they?" Said jerry.

"lets go check"

What i saw just shocked me!

" Come on guys! Jack! You just got your hands off her butt! Now your putting them back on again!" Eddie exlaimed!

They looked at eddie confused and embarrassed then at me with accusion and a bit of playful anger, which meant that i was toast.

Uh oh.


	7. THE HELP

**Hey! Guys! Sorry bout the wait, but i just cant think of anything! Please! I basically live off of suggestions! If you suggest 3 or more things, ill pm ya a sneak peak Of one of your suggestions.**

* * *

The Help

Kim POV

Hi! Im Kim Crawford. Im 12 years old and I just had my you know...for the first time. Im alone at my house because my parents are on a business trip. I called my mom, and she said to get a tampon from the bathroom drawer. My mom doesn't buy pads, because we both do sports. Shes a personal trainer, and i just do karate, and I'm on a swim team, so i cant use a pad anyhow.

How do people do this! It wont go in! I need help. My mom isn't here, so maybe i should call another mom...a mom thats really close...a mom thats like a mom to me...I know! Jacks mom! Gimme a break I'm only 12.

I nocked on the Brewers household, when i saw Jack standing in the doorway, SHIRTLESS.

Jack POV

I got out of bed for breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. I usually don't sleep with a shirt or pants on, just in my blue plaid boxers. I opened the door to reveal a shocked Kim in the doorway.

" Uh! Kim! What are you doing here! ". I tried to cover up! She just giggled at me! It was kinda cute.

" Jack, its fine! Ive seen you in swim trunks before."

she was right, i started to calm down.

" So what are you doing here."

" I came to see your mom, i need her help."

" With what? Shes on an anniversary trip with my dad."

" Oh is she! Well then, ill just get going?"

When she turned, i could see what she needed help with and i smirked.

" Kim, does that red blob in the back of your pants have anything to do with you needing my moms help!"

" What? What blob!" She said really high pitched.

" Come inside Kim."

" Uh its ok, ill just find like milton mom or something."

" No Kim, your coming inside, now! Ive helped my sisters, i can help you"

she looked hesitant.

" Kim, were practically siblings, you can trust me with this." I gave her a grin, and that seemed to convince her.

" Uhh, fine"

" cool, cmon in."

Kim POV

This is soooo embarrassing. But its really sweet that he wants to help. But this means he has to see me naked.

he came back a second behind me with a tampon in his hands. Jack seems mature enough to handle this. He seems Calm.

" Ready?"

" Uh.."

" Kim, its fine, just take down your pants. And ill push it in there for you."

" You say it so simply, but that means you have to see me butt naked."

" Well I'm just trying to help my best friend without making it awkward. Could you just play along. It'll go faster."

" Okay, but turn around"

" Kim."

" Okay fine"

Jack POV

I am freaking out! Im trying to seem mature for Kim, but i can feel my hard coming on. We have pads, but she doesn't know that.

NORMAL POV

Kim, slid her pants down, which were covered in blood, and was left with her panties.

" Kim, maybe you should shower first, your pretty messy."

" Is that normal?"

Jack chuckled, " yes it is Kim."

" Okay." While you go, ill get ya a new pair of clothes from my sisters room.

Kim showered and was on the other side of the bathroom door arguing with Jack.

" Kim! Let me in!"

" Not until you give me my shirt!"

" Ug! Fine! If itll make you feel better!"

she opened the door a crack, but Jack took it as the chance to jump in and grab her. He then realized that she was naked in his arms. And he was still in his boxers. There bodies were pressed together and Kim noticed the dent in his boxers.

" Uh Jack, its starting to hurt."

He looked down at his buddy, poking at kim and blushed, really hard, while he let her go.

" sorry"

" its fine, just get this over with."

" Kim, to do that, you have to open your legs"

" sorry..."

Jack POV

Oh my gosh! Kim is naked in front of me, and I'm about to look up her legs and touch her folds.

i started to raise up my hand, and i stuck the the thing up there, pretty, swiftly, since i help my sisters a lot. But Kim was different.

then, i couldn't take it anymore. I rubbed her thighs, and she looked at me confused.

" Kim, do you want this."

" Not all of it, but a good amount of it."

( if your confused, they're talking about s*x, don't worry, they wont do it at this age, thats why she said some, and not all)

I smiled and kissed her.

" I really like you Kim." Did i just say that?

" I like you too Jack. A lot. I trust you. But we cant do this now."

" ya, but we can have a little fun. Plus we couldn't either way since you have a tampon up there."

she laughed.

" Continue?"

She nodded. I was soo going to enjoy this. I gave her a sweet kiss, and continued.

i rubbed her thighs, slow and smooth. I then put my hand to her butt, and smacked them. She gasped, i new i was winning this. I bent down and started to rub it better. ( you guys said that you like the spanks so thats why, i keep repeating the same scene, just in case you haven't noticed.)

i then rapped my arms around her torso, and slid them up to her boobs. They were still evolving, but for now, they were perfect.

I gave her sweet kisses down her neck and then she suddenly come to realization that i was winning.

Kim POV

i tugged at his boxers and slid them down slowly. He was huge!

i kissed him again, and we decided that, we should stop, or it might go too far.

we pit on our clothes, or i put on, my bra, a pair of jacks sisters underwear, and one of his red button down shirts.

" lets go downstairs, i should het home."

" Okay."

he took me home and we were on my porch.

" Thanks Jack. For everything."

" My pleasure"

i giggled.

he gave me a sweet kiss and i went inside, to see both of our parents noses against the window pane.

" Uh Jack!"

" Ya!"

" Come here!"

He went in and saw what happened.

" What are you all doing here."

" I came home, because Kim, told me about...what happened, and i know Kim, she would've asked jacks mother. So we called Jane, and she said they were on a trip. And i know you would have tried to find another mom..."

" But me, knowing Jack, he would have insisted on helping you...with him helping his sisters and all. So we let you two, be not wanting to make it more awkward then it probably already was For you two, being best friends and all."

he grabbed my hand.

" Were actually dating now" Jack said it so proudly, to be my boyfriend, it felt good. It felt right.

" We know, we saw you two kiss"

we both blushed like crazy.

" Aww look at the two youngsters blushing scarlet! So, son, how was it?"

Jack blushed harder as i giggled more than I already was.

" Ill take that as a good, i trust you son, take care of my daughter."

" Dont worry, I will. Although i highly doubt she cant kick a butt or two."

she smiled and i gave her a quick peck and we ran into the living room to watch a movie.

* * *

**Sorry, didn't know how ta end that.** Please suggest!


	8. HOLD ON!

**IF YOU SUGGEST ILL PM YA A SNEEK PEAK!**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! If you guys are wondering, I'm probably not gonna do the whole " grab Kim's boob idea. Sorry if you were looking forward to it! I just wasn't really feeling that concept. I might do it when I'm totally brain farted.**

* * *

Hold On!

Kim POV

what to wear...what to wear... I have to look good for Jack tonight. Tonights jacks birthday party so i want to dress a little more like a...what do ya call it? Oh right! A girl. So i want to wear a dress. Ooh! Perfect!

Its light blue and it has a white belt in the middle.( like the one in ricky weaver episode but blue and a white belt) i dont need a bra, because its built in" but I do need matching shoes! Ok, so i don't own any heels or flats. Why you ask? Because they hurt my tosies! Ill just wear my white vans to match my belt.

i am sooo excited for tonight.

Jack POV

Im getting ready for my birthday and i need to look good for Kim. Im wearing dark blue jeans, and a dark navy blue button up, not tucked in. And of course my black supras. ( like in two dates and a funeral but with supras instead of vans.). ding!

" ill get it!"

i open the door to see a flawless Kim in the doorway! Oh my gosh! She looks like a girl!

Kim POV

Jacks just staring at me in aw and im starting to feel self cautious.

" I know i look bad! Ill just head home and change!"

i was on the verge of crying when i felt a strong hand on my wrist.

" You look great, Kim"

"i do?"

" Ya"

" thanks, is it fine if i use your bathroom"

" ya but u cant use the one down here, its got a leak."

" K, be right back"

i ran up the stairs i was so relieved, i just needed to take a breath so i ran in to jacks room and sat on his bed. We know each others houses by heart. I walked over to his shelf and picked up the picture of us together in front of the dojo.

" I love that picture"

i jumped.

" You scared me"

" thats always the plan."

" Hey"

" hays for horses"

"horses are for farms"

" farms are for old mcdonald"

" and old mcdonald is a restaurant! BOOM! YOU JUST GOT SERVED!"

" Alright alright you win! now come on we gotta go down to the guys"

Jack POV

As i turned to grab her she flinched and i ended up grabbing her dress as it fell to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and she was wearing a thong. GULP.

" Uh...Kim, im so sorry"

she was trying to cover herself up with her hands. Shes huge!

Kim POV

This is so embarrassing!

i cant believe this happen...umpf

Jack POV

I couldn't help it! I cut her off with a kiss. I rested my hands on her butt then slowly slid them inside. I was rubbing them soothingly and i slid them down slowly. They were at her knees. Am i dreaming?

Normal POV

There lips moved in sync and Kim ended up naked and Jack shirtless in his jeans. But surprisingly, Kim didn't mind. She didn't want this going to far. When they parted and caught there breath Jack spoke.

" Your beautiful Kim. I love you."

" I love you too Jack. Happy birthday."

"uh oh"

" what"

"the guys"

" huh"

" how long have we been up here?!"

" Oh i get it now."

" Come on!"

" But you ripped my dress!"

Jack blushed really hard. Kim found it cute.

" Here take my shirt."

" What?"

"wear it"

" what about you"

" just come"

they went down to find the gang standing there surprised to see a shirtless Jack and a Kim in a jacks shirt. ( an dont know a why im a talking like this )

" looks like you two were busy!" Jerty just had to point out

" what! Oh...uh..."

" Save it! I dont need that story" eddie cried

" ya long story short, you made out, forgot about us, felt bad came down, your dating and we leave." Milton said

" you dont have..."

" Its fine Jack! Happy birthday! We can celebrate at phils tommorrow."

" Thanks eddie"

before they left, jerry just had to shout

" DONT FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!"

the gang all chuckled as they exited the house holding two embarrassed teenagers.


	9. THE TEXT

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! IM ALIVE!**

* * *

The Text

Kim POV

I was in my room changing for the pool party i have with Grace today. I decided on a black strapless bikin With rainbow ribbon outlining it. Its really cute, Grace gave it to me for Christmas. I was about to text her when i realized that my phone was missing. i shrugged it off and told myself to find it later. While i was taking off my clothes, i kept hearing footsteps and shifting. Well, i stripped down to my red lace bra and panties and i heard that noise again. I then started to un do my bra when the headband i was currently wearing had fallen. So i turned around and bent over to pick it up, holding my bra to my chest, since the back was opened. Theres that noise again. I set my headband on the table and let my bra fall. Another noise! I turned away from the door and slowly slid down my panties. While i was bent over their was more shuffling. I was now fully naked and i turned around. Shift. Again! I went outside and saw my brother in the hall playing on his game boy.

"What are u doing out here and whats with all the shuffling ty?"

"Sorry, the bulbs out in my room and i guess when i got excited in my game i moved around."

My brother has seen me naked so it didnt matter. I stood completly out.

" You dont have to lie to me ty"

"im not go see for yourself. Moms out getting me a new bulb. "

" whatever"

i walked back in my room and put on my swimsuit and a pair of clothes over it. . I then grabbed my bag and saw my phone in the kitchen. Funny, i dont remember putting it there.

DING

Thats probably Jack.

" Coming! Ty im leaving!"

"whatever!"

i opened the door to a very red faced Jack

"hey. U okay?"

"uh ya"

"whats wrong"

"nothing"

i didnt push it any further and we walked to the party In a comfortable silence.

Jack POV

Kim and i are now walking to the party in a very akward silence. Im fraking ou why? Well ill show u. I got this on my way to Kims house.

text message:

sup Jack, its ty, kims little bro. Well ya know how your madly in love with her? Ya dont deny it. i kinda need a favor so i got these for ya and u can pay me back later ;D

*pic of kim stripped down in her red lace bra and panties*

*pic of kim turned picking up her headband and her butt bent over with her bra openedin the back*

*pic of kim with just panties and no bra showing al of her boobs*

*kim bent over with her butt towards the camera and panties at her knees.*

*Kim turned around to reveal her whole front boobs and vagina*

no need ta thank me, just remember u ow me.

end text

now u get why im freaking out. I just looked at the pics over and over again when i ended up ringing kims doorbell. And now here we are with a clu less Kim. Should i tell her? I will.

" Uh Kim"

" ya"

" ur brother sent me something sorta interesting."

"interesting, how?"

"look"

Kim pov

OMG IM GONNA KILL TYLER!

i just ran away and cried. This is humiliating. No wonder he was so quiet today. He wouldnt talk to me at all durin the party.

I heard foot steps brhind me and dug my fae in my knees.

" Kim"

" ..."

"Kim"

"..."

"Kim!"

"what!"

" Im sorry "

"you didnt do anything"

"i know, but come here, stand up."

"Kim i love u okay! Your beautiful! And nothing in those pics had anything to do with this. I love you Kim. If u dont feel the same way its fine"

he wouldnt look at me

"i love u too Jack"

His head shot strait up. hes so adorable.

I nodded in response. He spun me around and he kissed me.

" these pics are gone" he pressed the delete button and i knew that this time he would have to pay ty back.


	10. ACCIDENTAL?

One day, a 16 year old Kim Crawford was sitting on her bed waiting for Jack to arive. She was dressed in red lace pantyhose that reached about mid thigh, a black lace thong, and a red bra, and a nylon(seethrough) black cover up around her shoulders. Her hair was also tied up into a tight bun at the top of her head and was wearing firy red heels. She was dressed in this fashion, to hopfully have Jack "accidentally" walk in on her, so she stuck in her earbuds, and lay down on her bed facing the door, legs open.

When Jack had arrived at kims home, he didnt nother to knock as always, he had a key that kims parents had given him. On his way up,he realized that no one else of kims family was home, considering the quiet downstairs and the empty bedrooms he passed. As he approached kims room, he realized that her door was the only closed one, and he saw light peeking out from under her door. He snickered and barged right in. " hey Kim you ready to go to the dojoooo...! whoah."

When Jack came in, she heard him. She purposefully didnt turn her music up that loud. This was it, Kim. You can do it. She encouraged herself. This is what youve wanted. She could feel kacks eyes on her, and she knew that he knew she was listiening to music. She blushed at the thought of him not awaring her of the situation. She secretly turned off her music and pretended to sleep.

Jack of course, thought the music was on and that she really was asleep. He sat down next to her and started to rub her thighs. Kim feeling all of this and feeling satisfied that her plan had worked. Jacks hands drifted down her leg to her red heels, and he slid them off. After they were gone, Jack reached for her panty hose, and rolled them off ever so slightly. next he reached for her nylon cover up and threw it onto the floor. When Kim was just in her black lace thong and red lace bra, she pretended to wake up.

Jack saw her shift and panicked. He just stood there blushing furiosly. But when Kim sat up she through her head phones on the floor and kissed him furiosly. They let go with their fore heads touching. " i love you" Kim said. " i love you, too" Jack whispered in her ear. With one last glance, Jack had stripped off his shirt and pants so that he was in his boxers and continued with Kim. " Kim, you know youve been a very naughty girl." He gave a seductive smirk

"How so" she stated inocently

" waiting for me to catch you, pretending to sleep" theres that smirk again!

"oh, well then i guess i must be punished, Jack"

" oh dont worry you will. Lay down on your stomach at once!"

"yes master" she said as she rolled her eyes at his games.

she did as told and was soon on her stomach. she felt Jack undo her bra, but since she was on her stomach, it didnt fall. It was just unhooked. Put her thong was taken off, by Jack pulling it down her legs and found it completly soaked.

"na ah ah! Miss Crawford! You will not become wet without my permission. Understand?!"

"yes master"

" you now mist recieve your punishment"

Jack layed Kim so that her butt was hanging off the end of her bed.

" Now miss crawford, if you come before i tell u too, we will start over understand?"

"yes Jack."

"very well"

Jack then gave Kim a nice loud spank, and you could hear her gasp. Jack then groped her butt, not being able to squeeze it all at once, it being so big, and fat And jiggly. Jack then spanked her once more and turned her over to reveal her front and her bra thatnwas still just unhooked in the back, but still on her breasts. So Jack then lifted up her bra and groped her boobs. But on the other side Kim was melting.

" Jack! Can i come yet!"

"no! Not yet!"

"pleeeaaaase!jack! Pleaaaaseeee!"

"aw Kim, say that again, beg me!"

"jaaaaaaaak! Peeeeeeaaaaaaase! Im gonna come!"

" Once more!"

" Pleaaaaaseee Jack!"

Jack then gripped her hips and she gasped as she souldnt hold it any longer and found the bed compltly soaked.

" Wow Kim, i must make you feel reaaallly gooooood"

"hm?"

" Look at the bed its like a water baloon dropped on us."

RING RONG RING

"Kim, its rudy," Jack said string at his phone. And sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"uh oh, answer"

"hello"

Jack talked with rudy, as Kim went to her dresser to retrieve her phone. When she returned, she sat on jacks lap and listend to their conversation and Jack smiled down at her and kissed her fore head while ridy was yelling at them for being late on the other side Of the line.

" alright rudy! Sorry were coming"

" AND WHERES Kim BEEEN I KEEP TEXTING HER"

Kim turned on her phone witch had been turned off, because of her plan for Jack that had now succeeded, and found 12 new messages and 5 calls from rudy. She nudged Jack, and looked at the phone.

" She said sorry rudy, her phone was off"

he didnt want to lie to their sensai, but didnt want to tell the complete truth.

" Where are you guys"

" um well... I came to pick up Kim, but we got sorta hung up."

"well get down here! We have customers and there getting tired of the one demonstration jerry knows!"

" Alright alright were coming"

Jack turned to and motioned for her to start getting ready. She pouted and Jack gave her a short sweet kiss. She got up and started to dress into her work clothes and he put on his clothes that he had on before.

" Jack can you help me hook my bra?"

"uh sure."

Jack walked over to her and hooked up her bra When he got lost and gave her a kiss on her neck. She turned to the side and kissed him on the cheek telling him not now. she put on her shirt and Jack grabbed her bag, and they walked to the dojo hand in hand. When they got there, jerry stopped his multiple time demonstration and ran over to them, until he caught a glimpse of their hands and smiled sheepishly.

" so you got hung up huh?"

they rolled their eyes and laughed at jerry as they went on the mats to try and impress some new members to join.

* * *

**Woah! Longest story! Wanna award me with some nice ideas in your reviews! Shank ya!**


End file.
